The King of Wizards
by raven1901
Summary: harry gets unreal news,a friend returns,hermione gets trapped and ginny is plotting against the others set after the final battle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any other characters

KING OF MAGIC

CHAPTER 1 Harry Gets News

The battle had ended and voldemort was dead, but why did Harry feel so empty, He wandered back to the castle to the news that all the remaining death eaters were captured and already in azkaban, everybody looked so happy that the dark times were over but there were grim expressions on their faces to as they still had to sustain the many lives that were lost in the second war. None were grimmer than the Weasley family's, they had lost their brother Fred and Molly and Arthur had lost their son, Although they were the grimmest faces none in the great hall was grimmer in emotion than harry himself, He had lost his only purpose in life...Kill Voldemort...that was all he had ever needed to do but even that was gone, the only thing he could put it to was shock that he had finally accomplished his mission.

before he knew what was going on Hermione had his hand and was leading him from the hall, "listen Harry I want you to know that whatever you might here me and Ron are not together ok" she said, this lifted Harry's spirits he had always loved Hermione since their 5th year when she stuck by him when Ron was being a total idiot.

"Thanks 'Mione seriously" Harry said with a bright smile she smiled back and they went back into the hall and were approached by McGonagall,

"Potter...Harry... would you make a speech please" she said harry nodded and walked up to Dumbledore's old podium.

"Many of you may have known me since september 1st seven years ago" he started with a smile to ron, the weasleys and hermione, " some of you longer or not as long but you all know i was the same guy all the way through, today I tell you the details of the mission i received from dumbledore" everyone gasped, "at the start of-" he started again but was interrupted by mcgonagall,

"potter may i say something first, something that should have been told long ago"she said,"long before the prohecy of the chosen one was formed another prophecy was told to mei shall quote it to you now

the dark one appears and will not tarry

over killing the one that all call harry

the chosen one shall not lose

but pride and honour may be bruised

the one who hears this shall tell

the world of how riddle fell

and the boy who killed the heir

and befriended the lizard

shall be the rightful king of the wizarding world

That was it potter" she finished, harry was bewildered he knew what it meant he was the king, Shellshocked he ran from the hall to the first place he could think of Dumbledore's Office...

A/N enjoy this chapter? review and comment if you liked it and i shall post more soon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ready for the next installment, this chapter has 2 titles because it needs two titles

chapter 2 agitated by a painting/ return of a friend

Harry ran in anger to Dumbledore's Office after all this time Dumbledore had kept another secret from him and this one was astronomical, He had to find out the truth, He stormed into the Office and silenced the other paintings with his wand and approached the awaiting painting of Dumbledore, "HOW DARE YOU KEEP IT FROM ME!" He shouted Dumbledore did not smile but did something Harry did not expect,... He shouted at Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU APPROACH ME AND YELL HARRY" Harry was even more shocked now Dumbledore just yelled at Harry and Harry did not know what to say next except from,"sorry Professor"

"That is quite alright Harry you may continue" Dumbledore replied Harry got his act together and continued as asked.

"I just heard from McGonagall that a prophecy was heard a while ago, about me defeating Voldy-No-Nose and becoming the next Wizard King" Harry said Dumbledore did not look at all surprised by this and just replied with,"Come back tomorrow when you have recovered and I'll tell you all" this agitated harry so much he couldnt stop himself, he bolted from the room after throwing the Sword of Gryffindor at Dumbledore and found an empty-and untouched by battle-classroom and did what he did best, hid from the world to vent. He was alone for 10 mins before Hermione knocked on the door and entered, "Harry are you in here" he let out a cry of anger and she came in and saw him crying and hitting his head off of the wall, she ran over to him and put her hand on his back, Harry turned and she saw his angry and upset face staring at her, "Listen Harry, I know that news annoys you because Dumbledore never told you, but I know deep down you are glad for this news because it puts you closer to your late parents" Harry couldnt believe what he'd just heard, what did Hermione mean, what did She know that He didn't.**(A/N Harry is still recovering from the battle with Voldemort so is stupider than usual)**

He calmed down and spoke, "What do you mean puts me closer to them" Hermione looked as though she had been hit across the face with a brick, All she did was get out a book from her bag and passed it to Harry, it was entitled _WIZARDING ROYALS:the family tree_ he opened it and it was only 20 pages long he flicked though all the pages and found that all but one name were Potter the second to last one though was Evans, his mother, so this is what Hermione meant by closer to his parents, he was in a line of royalty but none had ruled since the last king (called alexander potter) had been cursed, along with the rest of the royal lineage until the darkness was defeated, according to the synopsis on the back. But harry couldn't help wondering who had cursed the family and why they had targeted the potter's, the date by the name of the cursed king was around 1930's, way before Voldemorts time. seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face Hermione explained,"the week after the death of the last king the ministry was formed, they made a pact that until the next king sat in Potter Manor in throne, The Ministry would take charge, this is the only book I could find but I think tomorrow you should go back to Dumbledore",and with that she smiled and left Harry to his own devices.

Harry made his way to the dormitory that night full of questions, the castle had already been fully rebuilt and restocked by the apologetic Ministry Wizards who didnt stay or turn up to fight,Harry tried to sleep but he just couldnt he was to awake and he was glad to be to because at 1 in the morning Hermione screamed out in shock! Harry ran downstairs to the common room as fast as possible and saw a person he thought was dead, he had seen it happen near the end of his 6th year, he couldnt believe his eyes...his godfather...Sirius Black...was Back, "What the bloody hell is going on" Harry started his godfather waved him down but Harry didnt pay attention,"Your dead i saw you fall through the veil-"he tried to finish but Sirius interrupted him.

"Harry i am back because I was needed (well thats the reason I tricked McGonagall with),The real reason is that Bellatrix's spell never hit me, I was just caught by surprise and fell through the veil" he said Harry still could not believe his eyes and finally Hermione asked the question that he was dying to ask.

"How can you be here though if you fell throught the veil Sirius?"

"Well Hermione its simple, living people cannot pass through the veil, if they do they must face their three greatest fears before being let out into the world again, it was a breeze to face them but getting back to Hogwarts without Buckbeak, a wand and no idea where I came out at was hard. I eventually found out i was in china, I got a change of clothes and went under the alias sean blanc, when I made enough money I flew over here but I just made it today" he replied, Harry still had questions but they could wait till later because Harry was so happy, he had his friend and family back that he could not waste another moment, telling him all the details of the war and what he had just found out.

A/N- Did you enjoy this chapter review if you liked and I should be posting the third chapter sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hope you enjoy the next chapter it brings up Harry's Parents a lot

The truth

After explaining about the battle and the kingship news Harry agreed to take sirius with him to question Dumbledore the following morning, when they arrived in his office however they found not Dumbledore in his painting as usual but McGonagall with three books and a stack of parchment, as usual she had a stern but firendly look on her face. She looked Harry up and down with a look of appreciation and started, "Harry, Dumbledore asked me to explain everything to you with a few extra details of course, but it is a long story."she finished, Harry could only nod as he didn't want to interrupt her and Sirius followed his new kings example. McGonagall went on,"First of all the kingship, your parents were meant to be next in line from your grandfather Xavier Potter, but the curse had not been lifted and also your parents were killed and the prophecy stated that you were to be next."she paused for breath and went on,"This being the truth then you are in charge of the wizarding world the moment you hit the age of 20 which as you know is in 2 years, in those 2 years the following preparations must be made,you must:

1. Establish ties within the wizarding community and build up your knights.

a more defencible castle than potter manor for you to change to when you have been crowned.

find yourself a queen to rule beside you as for every king in the wizarding world you must marry before you are 24 as you will die early if you don't.

These must be met before you are crowned and for the last after as well or your reign will not last long" she finished there and looked for questions and Harry found one buried deep down.

"why is it always me that things happen to why not Ron or Hermione-"on the last name he stopped abruptly and went into a trance before he knew it McGonagall was shaking him in a fit of giggles,"what happened."

"hehehehe you went into a trance and couldnt stop saying Hermione's name and kept blushing as well oh my god" McGonagall replied, Harry was so embarrassed that this had happened that he wanted to run but just then the very person he did not want to walk in at that moment-while McGonagall was in hysterics-did just that. Hermione walked in saw McGonagall laughing hard and saw Harry embarrassed while blushing so manicly he looked like Ron's Ears when Malfoy joked about him. Unaware of the previous conversation she walked up to McGonagall and asked for a private word, they went outside the door and Harry went up to the keyhole and saw what was going on clearly but did not know what was being said, but he could tell that it was bad as McGonagall was angry about it and when she walked towards the door Harry bolted back to his seat and waited. Half a second later McGonagall walked back in and said,"Well harry seems we have to cut this meeting short as Ginny just tried to push Hermione down the stairs while on their way to breakfast". On hearing this Harry jumped up and ran straight to the Great Hall where Hermione had already sat down and was still angry and it was there in front of the entire 100 or so left of the Hogwarts school he made a speech.

"Everyone can i have your attention" when they were all watching him he started again,"did we not all agree to have nothing more to do with fighting unless totally needed?" There was a murmur of yeah's and go on's so again he went on,"a few moments ago there came a message to Mcgonagall from Hermione stating that Ginevra Molly Weasley had attempted to push the afore mentioned Miss Granger down the stairs between the 6th and 5th floors". There was a gasp all through the hall and Ginny simply stood up, took out her wand and muttered a spell Harry wondered what it had done and straight away wished he hadn't because Hermione suddenly could not breathe...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the long wait I have had loads going on and couldn't update but don't hate me or anything I promise to get as much as I can updated as possible in the coming 2 months

The Decision

Harry could not believe his eyes, Ginny had hexed Hermione, left Hogwarts and Harry was stuck for a plan. It was if timed had stopped he saw Hermione choking, Ron disapparating and dean counting how long Hermione had before she died. Time went it normal pace again and Harry ran to Hermione, he tried everything from Rennervate to unblockus (he made this up), nothing worked until the unusual came to mind why not try something that is used by muggles, so he tried CPR and amazingly something happened her breathing went back to normal and stopped choking, "Hermione are you ok?" he asked her. All she did was smile at him and pulled him into a hug but just then Ron apparated in with Ginny in tow and apparently Hermione was suddenly angry because she let go of Harry raised her wand and walked close to Ginny, "why did you hex me you little witch" Hermione demanded, Ginny smiled at this and just replied with, "can't you tell why" Hermione was puzzled and Harry cracked it easily.

"You're jealous of Hermione" he said Hermione had a confused look on her face at this and asked him to go on, "well everyone knows Ginny has loved me forever and she thinks that me and you Hermione are dating and she is jealous 'cuz you beat her" Hermione started laughing.

"You're jealous of me…me and Harry aren't dating you stupid idiot" Harry looked horrified as Hermione continued, "well not yet anyway" she finished with a look towards Harry. Harry now understood what he had to do he walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss, when they parted he said, "Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" she laughed and nodded and they kissed again and now Ron's ears were lit up and he and Ginny disapparated before Ginny could operate on this new happening.

Everyone in the room was clapping and cheering at the new relationship between the two and no one could believe it had taken them almost 8 years to get together.

That afternoon saw harry and Hermione by the lake chatting with Sirius about the dangers Ginny could cause them but they had a right laugh about the incident- after all it got the couple together, they only wondered who harry would pick to be knights for his protection but that could wait.

A/N Sorry the chapter was so short but I needed to update and I'm updating while at work-experience on my break.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the long wait i promise i will update sooner and longer chapters in months to come and my beta shall remind me to

**The Wizard Knights**

Harry was watching as Hermione got on a school broom and he taught her how to fly. despite her fear of heights she was a natural flier and as Harry taught her about Quidditch he found that she was a natural beater as well(A/N I mean what do you expect from the girl who punched Malfoy straight in the face). when she landed she stumbled slightly then regained her balance before Harry could worry and then smiled at her boyfriend,"How was that Harry?" she asked he just smiled at her and replied,"wonderful but you didnt hide the landing well enough" he said in a very sly manner, Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully and they wandered back to the dorms where Sirius was waiting, "Harry news from Mcgonagall" Sirius said to the soon-to-be king and the sound of Sirius' voice told Harry it was urgent news.

"Yes Sirius tell this news" he said to his godfather Sirius smiled at his Godson and started,"the Ministry has told Mcgonagall that it won't accept you as their king unless you have your knights chosen and head to the Ministry to get their allegiance" Harry was angered by this news as it meant his jobs must come sooner than he thought but he already had his notes on who he wanted for knights.

"Sirius tell everyone there will be a meeting in the great hall and ask Mcgonagall to put out the Headmasters chair for me" he went over and hugged his Godfather and took Hermione's hand and made his way up to the boys dorm. when next to his bed he went into his trunk which he had retrieved from the Dursleys and pulled out his Quidditch robes,"Hermione dear could you modify these for me so that they don't say my name or the number and so they are gold?" he asked his love, she smiled at him and laughed, Harry wondered what was funny but she stopped laughing at his inquisitive face and told him,"oh Harry I'll do better than that I'll duplicate these and change the duplicates into what you say as you shouldnt use the originals you may need the memories" she finished and Harry just smiled and brought her into a deep kiss.

"thank you Hermione duplicate the duplicates as well, I need 12 copies but instead those can be crimson thank you Hermione" he said, Hermione smiled at him and left with her job and Harry waited for her to return. 10 minutes later Harry heard footsteps on the stairs but it wasn't Hermione it was Sirius,"Harry everyone but Hermione and us are assembled in the Great Hall also Mcgonagall has done as you asked and the chair is at the front" Sirius said, Harry thanked him and heard another set of footsteps coming up the stairs these were of Hermione bringing him his clothes he put on the gold set and asked Hermione to follow with the crimson sets he placed the original Quidditch robes on his bed and walked out to the great hall. on arrival he came across a new sight to him all of the people in the hall were bowing to him he walked down to the heads chair and told them to rise,"why do you bow to me, I mean yes I am to be king but I am not king yet so you shall not bow until then, now back to the reason I called you all here" he started with a glance and a smile at Hermione he started again,"the Ministry does not accept me as king and will not until I gather my knights so 12 of you standing here will be my first knights-"he stopped as hermione had just walked up to the chair and whispered something to Harry he nodded and thanked her for her great ideas,"Hermione has just told me that another 3 of you will become her royal ladies and another 9 will be my advisors, so I shall start with the knights" he looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"Hermione will give out robes to each of the chosen so when chosen take your robes and stand at the front...so the knights will be as follows: Dean Thomas" Harry started, Dean wandered up and received his robes and stood facing Harry,"Seamus Finnegan" Harry continued, seamus followed Deans example,"Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy(A/N Draco and Blaise both became Harrys friend after the war), Terry Boot, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein and Blaise Zabini" they all followed suit and now 12 able guys were standing in front of harry,"all of you have done an awful lot for the lightside over the years even if some of you didnt realize it"Harry started, he looked to Malfoy and Blaise,"but all of you are the first knights of the house of potter take your place beside me"he finished, so each of the knights swore there loyalty to Harry and sat at new chairs next to the heads chair. now Hermione stood up and spoke.

"Now I shall choose my ladies: Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil" they came to the front and received a white and gold robe each which Harry had stupidly not noticed his love was already wearing one,"you have been great friends to me over the years that I have known you, so you shall each be my royal friends" they thanked her and sat at her side and now Harry stood for the most important part of the ceremony," now to choose the nine that will advise me in all I do, you shall come up and receive blue robes so: Sirius Black, Filius Flitwick, Minerva Mcgonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Horace Slughorn, Percy Weasley, Aberforth Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Oliver Wood" they collected their robes and pledged allegiance as the others had done and went and sat down.

In his mind Harry could hear a voice that was Kreacher saying,"drinks my lord" Harry responded and drinks appeared,"now one last thing before Sirius says his speech which I just know he was going to do" Harry stood and knelt on one knee before Hermione," hermione dear we have only been dating a few days and you already know your answer to what I'm about to ask or you wouldn't have royal ladies" Hermione smiled at him,"so Hermione will you be my bride and the wizarding worlds queen?" he asked her she smiled and said,"yes Harry I shall" Harry gave her a ring that belonged to his mother and kissed her then he nodded to Sirius and sat down. Sirius stood with a drink in his hand and stood in front of all the knights and the other chosen and started,"All of you here know the troubles Harry has went through over the years and all of you can now help him to make what is left of his life not troubled, just by believing in him and helping where he asks will help his situation greatly so although he has not been yet crowned I propose a toast" he raised his glass,"to The King!" the crowd yelled,"The King"back in response and all drank, Harry then nodded and let them leave and spoke to all the chosen, "Guys you have either been chosen to protect, advise or to just be friends with me and Hermione as you have been for years, though I am going to be king I want treated no differently from how I have always been treat except from when there is an official in the room with us ok" they all agreed and went to their beds...

A/N Did you like this chapter if so please review and if you have any ideas i could use comment or pm me even if you pm just to say get the next chapter up do it ok ! Ill try to update soon adios for now.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n this chapter will ensure the problems Harry will face

The First Hurdle

As he was still just 18 Harry couldn't be crowned yet unless he as a prince decided to change the age of legality for crowning, but he would not do that unless it was so needed and the people were fine with that as long as they could still call him their king even though there was no crown on his head. So Harry went about his life as normal, eating meals, hanging out with friends and even just enjoying that which was impossible to do in the recent years like having a proper girlfriend and now fiancé. He held hands with Hermione while she looked for books in Hogsmeade, even though technically they had left Hogwarts they seemed to want to live there for a while to which Mcgonagall agreed but only if they did jobs within the school so now Harry was the new DADA teacher until his crowning and Hermione taught muggle studies but they didn't officially start for another month or so, so naturally Hermione went shopping...for books,"Hermione why do we do this now instead of closer to term-time? I wanted to play some Quidditch before dinner" Harry complained, she shot him a look of annoyance and shook her head,"what babe I'm longing to fly again" he said, she looked at him her face upset.

"Harry, since we started dating I have never wanted to leave your side due to the fact that Ginny is still after me for being with you I'm afraid to be alone in case she turns up" she said as her eyes filled with tears. Harry hugged his fiancé and payed for her books, on the way back to the castle Harry heard a growl that suddenly stopped when he turned around,"Whats wrong Harry" asked 'mione, Harry shrugged his shoulders and started walking with her hand-in-hand once again. when up at the castle door they were greeted by Sirius in his dog form but instead of being friendly he jumped straight over them and bit into the flesh of Fenrir Greyback, Fenrir tossed Sirius aside and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry and Hermione, behind them a voice shouted,"Expelliarmus" but the werewolf deflected it with a well timed Protego and now was wand-to-wand with Harry,"So Potter I hear your the King now, well let me be the first to rebel" Fenrir growled, Harry just smiled and in his moment of happiness against the thought of beating this scum to the ground Fenrir stunned Harry and went for Hermione with his teeth. in that split second a lot happened. First Neville used Ennervate on Harry to get him up, then Harry kicked the Werewolf in the ribs to give him and Hermione time to regroup, Sirius bit into Greyback again and then Harry used Reducto on Greyback to kill him. now as Harry looked upon the dead werewolf lying on the grass he made a decision,"Sirius call a meeting with Mcgonagall in exactly an hour make sure all the chosen are there" Harry ordered.

One hour later all the chosen, Hermione and Harry met in the heads office and rather than Mcgonagall in the head's chair she had persuaded Harry to sit there as he was making the announcement,"ok all who are here now are witnesses of me saying this next sentence and as the law applies I need 24 witnesses which we have 25 so we are good anyway.." He looked to Hermione, she smiled at him and he continued,"After the events of this afternoon I have decided to take the crown early" he finished and they all stood there silently, way after the silence had became awkward Sirius spoke.

"but Harry you need to have the crown to be crowned and you know we have been searching and we've had no such luck" Harry smiled at his godfather and laughed.

"Ah but Sirius that is where you are wrong" Harry stated, Sirius was Flabbergasted so Harry explained,"I called Kreacher during the last hour and asked him to check the one place we never looked because no-one would listen to me" when he still got questioning looks he explained," the Potter Vault at Gringotts" he finished, he produced a black box from his pocket and enlarged it with his wand, when he opened it the room filled with oooh's and awww's when they saw the golden crown encrusted with rubies and sapphires and then finished with an emblem in the middle which was two crossed wands and a lion underneath them,"This is the wizarding crown"proclaimed Harry,"and I'd like to be crowned by the 19th of July" all of the chosen nodded at this and as they turned to leave Harry stopped them,"wait that is not all" he said, the chosen turned back round just as Harry produced another box, this time of white. he enlarged this box as with the last and when he opened it he didn't wait for the ooh's and aww's he just said,"this is the crown of the Wizarding Queens" this crown was a tiara replica of the other, the only difference was that instead of a lion the animal was a Unicorn,"and I'd like 'mione crowned on our Wedding Day which will be July 25th if thats okay with you 'Mione?" she nodded and the group adjourned. The Chosen and The Royals went down to dinner to find the House Elves actually serving the food this time, Harry spotted Kreacher and went and thanked him again for the crowns and payed Kreacher, which made Hermione flutter inside and feel happry that Harry was taking notice of S.P.E.W when he turned he saw her beaming and he just smiled shrugged at her witha nod and nodded at a table she followed and they ate, when finished Mcgonagall made the speech that told everyone that was still there after the war that Harry was to take the crown early and Hermione was to become his Queen 6 days later at their wedding when she had finished her speech Harry took Hermione's hand and led her out of the hall and instead of to the dormitories Harry led her outside. Harry took Hermione to the Quidditch Pitch for a Night-time flight and it was there and then when they landed on the roof of the astronomy tower that Hermione told Harry the sentence that would change his life,"I will Love you forever my King"

A/N I updated fast thank you to the reviews since yesterday especially the one by firebolthallow1572 as it made me feel as if I am a good writer and also made me need to get this chapter written and up to show him/her what I still had in mind so thank you firebolthallow1572. as always review, favourite and speak to me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Am I living up to my promise of updating a lot more often, this chapter is going to have a few of the thoughts of some of the characters.

**The Crowned and another return**

July 19th came quickly for Harry as he donned his Potter armour that was for special occasions(excluding weddings), and as he looked at himself in the large mirror in front of him he thought he had matured well recently. He heard Sirius footsteps on the stairs and his godfather walked in,"Harry the ceremony is ready, everyone is there waiting" Sirius said with a smile, Harry nodded and walked down the stairs first and made his way to the rest of his life.

Sirius' Thoughts

"I've always been proud of Harry no matter what, but now I am more proud than i have ever been as he takes the throne today, hmm it was a good idea to bring the throne of Potter Manor here for the ceremony"

Storyline

As Harry James Potter walked into the Great Hall he smiled at all the people there, He'd known them all for years and now was to lead them, he walked up into the front of the Hall and kneeled before the thrown,"do you so swear to protect your followers, Trust your people and be loyal to all that care about you" Mcgonagall asked him.

"I so swear" he replied so Mcgonagall then placed the crown on his head and proclaimed.

"RISE KING POTTER THE GRAND" Harry rose and sat on the throne all the people sat as well and he made his first speech as king,"all you people here and the people in the world that follow me and have followed me for all these years, can count on my protection, my companionship and my loyalty to doing good for all of my bloodline" he smiled at them all as they nodded in agreement,"Long Live The King" they chorused and they all drank,"now all of you enjoy the celebrations and in the words of Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody himself...Constant Vigilance!" Harry said, the celebrations had begun and he was now king but why did he have the sudden thought that something was going to go wrong, Sirius must have felt the same because at that moment he shouted,"Hermione Duck!" she did as she was told and was narrowly missed by a knife that shared a weird resemblance to the knife Bellatrix threw at Dobby and as it flew over Hermiones head there was a shout of annoyance from the far corner,"why do my attempts to kill you never work Hermione" Ginny Weasley asked, the knights moved in and she attempted to Disapparate out of the room but it wouldnt work,"lucky for us Harry knows how to do a quick but strong non-apparition ward as Hogwarts wards are crumbling after the battle but I guess its unlucky for you" Terry laughed, Hermione went down to Ginny and put her wand to her throat for the second time in almost a month,"why...why do you wanna kill me, yes I'm with Harry but we were best friends" Hermione said to the red-head, Ginny jut smiled and said nothing back except seven words,"you stole him, so you will die" Hermione got ready to use a reductor but she was stopped by Ron and George,"let us deal with her we will go away from the party and get rid of her" George said to the soon-to-be Queen she nodded and took her place back next to Harry. Ginny was dragged out by Ron and George once they were out of earshot Harry spoke,"Terry,not that I don't trust them but follow them and find out what they are doing as they are family" so Terry followed them and eventually stopped and listened in at the door of an empty classroom,"Ginny you have to stop this, Harry might actually kill you if you go near Hermione again I know you want him with you but it just isn't going to happen as he has made his choice" George said to her she just laughed and Apparated away Terry ran back to the hall and told Harry the conversation before Ronald and George walked in. Harry just waved them off and pronounced the celebrations over as he needed some sleep and so he could secretly plan the wedding for his love so when they left the Great Hall all went their seperate ways but the knights protected their king as if they were a mother protecting their child. at midnight Harry was still up planning ad he had cast a charm to tell him if anyone in the castle but him and the patrolling staff were awake and the charm had just went off, which meant somebody was awake and he had to hide his work in case it was Hermione. But as it happens it wasn't as she didn't come down the stairs no-one in Gryffindor tower was awake so he checked the Marauders Map,"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" the map awoke and he used a new charm on it,"Awakus Checkus" and the Map showed a list of awake people: Mcgonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick who were on patrol, Himself, Sirius who was pacing in his room as usual and...Proffessor Snape, this was puzzling to The young king as he had seen Snape die right before his eyes but he decided to check it out as snape was coming up here anyway so he just stood outside the dormitory...on his own...undefended, exactly where a king shouldn't be but he didn't care. He heard the opposite door open and he raised his wand and sure enough there stood Snape,"how...how...how is this possible?" Harry asked, Severus smiled at him and conjured 2 chairs,"Sit down Potter...I mean your majesty and I will explain it all" Severus replied so Harry sat down and Severus continued,"there was always a rhyme that went with the bloodline of thrones it went like this:

once a king sits on his throne,

the hard times they went through

shall be undone

people they loved or cared for that died

will once again be revived

but only 2 may they choose

as death does not generously lose

so Your Majesty you have one person back you may choose one more and before you tell me the choice why may I ask did you need me back" he finished Harry pondered that question and eventually found his answer deep in his heart,"well Severus, when I saw your memories I felt sorry for you and I wished you hadn't died so I could have apologised for my dads actions and also when you died I realised since you had been protecting me all these years you were a father figure to me" Harry managed to say without tearing up, and Snape did something Harry did not see coming, Severus hugged him...yes hugged Harry Potter and Harry finally had a sense of Fathership in his life, but the hug didn't last long as Hermione emerged with the Knights and gasped at the sight before them,"Severus...how..."Hermione stumbled on her words and Severus hugged her as well as he released the girl he spoke," I will explain all as I have with Harry but in the morning 'cause for a guy who just woke up after dying from a snake bite I'm tired" they all laughed and went to bed, none of them could wait till the next day...

A/N cliffhanger lol I'm so mean, another big thanks to Firebolthallow1572 for her generous and kind review...but next time pm me so we can talk lol anyway guys review, comment whatever and keep it up your being great fans!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for the wait I got writers block**

The King of wizards

Chapter 8

What Now?

Harry barely slept that night knowing Snape, the teacher he had loathed since 1st year had news which could potentially mean Harry could bring any one of the casualties from the war back to the world of the living. But who...Harry had to make a choice that would benefit his rule on the magical world but he just couldn't bring himself to decide on whom. Deciding that Hermione could help him later he tried his best to let dreams find him...

The next morning when he awoke it was not to the sound of Hermione's sweet voice, but rather the sound of a phoenix chirruping next to his four-poster. he turned his head and searched on the table for his glasses, once found he looked to where the sound was coming from and he was astounded to see, not Fawkes but an unknown phoenix next to him and it felt weirdly as if he knew this bird through its actions and the way it almost grinned and looked at harry as if he was a legend need photographed. Harry now knew who this bird was and knew how phoenixes were born in the first place, "Colin?" Harry asked. The bird nodded slightly and harry found he was right this bird was the reincarnation of Colin Creevey and was his, Harrys new familiar and friend, " HARRY GET YOUR DAMNED ASS OUT OF BED YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JACKASS!" a very familiar voice shouted and he realized it was half past 12 in the afternoon and he'd promised he would be up at 10 to meet Hermione at the Black Lake for a late breakfast but he had gotten up later than planned. So he slipped out of bed, got dressed and with his new friend on his shoulder he trumped down the stairs to the common room.

"Harry, how could you forget our date and why have you got a phoenix on your shoulder?!" Hermione asked with a little trace of hurt in her words, he pondered this for a second before replying, " Hermione I slept in, I had the longest, uninterrupted and best sleep I've had for a while" he responded even though he had went to sleep later than planned. The subsidence in her tenseness told harry he was off the hook for now but would be foolish to forget any other of Hermione's details during the rest of the week, "and the phoenix I found on my bedside table this morning and it technically told me in its actions that it was the reincarnation of Colin Creevey and my new familiar". At this she seemed really shocked so he took her hand and gave her a hug, "Really Harry hugging me more than the 600 times a day you usually do isn't going to help your situation for missing the date this morning, the bird may be your new familiar and everything and I'm happy for you but I'm still angry" she told him, he responded to this by giving her a full on kiss, she kissed back with a passion and when they broke apart for air she spoke, "OK that helped" and Harry settled. So a bit later than they had originally planned, the king and his fiancé were sitting eating a picnic by the black lake everything was going well until Harry messed up big time, "Hermione I am not saying your uptight about your school work I'm saying that every so often you should wind down and have fun" he told her when she almost slapped him for his words. At this she looked at him as if he'd just suffered a concussion and barely knew who she was anymore but let it slide as she was happier than she had been earlier because this date was definitely worth waiting for.

After lunch Harry, His knights and Snape were all in Dumbledore's office and were waiting for Hermione and her ladies. After another 10 minutes Hermione turned up and they started the meeting, "Your majesty, royal knights, my lady and royal maidens." Snape started," as you know after the battle of Hogwarts I, Severus Snape who died of Nagini's venom in my blood woke up and lived again this has many reasons but only 2 are the most important right now" he nodded to harry and started again, "ever since harry was crowned he has had to ponder what it would be like to have a few people back with him that had died in the war. The first of which he wanted back most was of course me and that is why I'm standing here today" after that fact had been said everyone gasped and harry took this moment to start his side of the story.

"Severus had been protecting me for some time and while he seemed reluctant he knew his mission and saw it through. Since I saw his memories I found that everything he did in his life was to protect me and I found that I saw him as a father figure as of course Sirius had apparently in all of our eyes got himself killed" he smiled at Sirius and continued, "the situation you all walked into last night was Severus showing his gratitude for me having him as my adopted father and he was also telling me of yet another prophecy that I have to deal with" everyone by this time was smiling at Severus even Sirius who knew at this point that harry saw him (Sirius) as an uncle moreover now, "but more on that from dad" Harry said dad without realizing it and Severus had a tear in his eyes and hugged his adopted-son again.

"Thank you son, though my hugs may be weird to you for a while" Severus continued on, "the new prophecy will explain everything to all of you I hope" he said the last 2 words with a hysterically obvious look at Ronald who shuffled about a bit knowingly. "So here goes

Once a king sits on his throne,

The hard times they went through

Shall be undone

People they loved or cared for that died

Will once again be revived

But only 2 may they choose,

As death does not generously lose

So does this make everything clear to you all" Severus finished everyone nodded and Harry perked up as this meant less explaining and more deciding on who should be brought back that could make a HUGE difference to his world.

"So what do we do now?" Sirius and Ronald asked at the exact same time, harry responded with a wink and said, "We decide who the last person to bring back is" harry smiled and decided to give the decision to Severus, Luna and Hermione, "Dad, Luna and Hermione will be the deciders on the person to bring back as soon as they have an agreement on who they shall come to me and express their reasons and I shall do what I did to bring Severus back" they all nodded and left the three deciders to it and Harry and his knights went flying to while away the time until the decision was made.

**A/N so please review to tell me what you think of Snape and Harry's relationship now and if you want to give me ideas I could use for the wedding decorations and how it could look that would be cool as the wedding isn't far off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The king of wizards**

Chapter 9

The decision

"Harry!" Hermione screamed from the pitch, Harry looked down to see her with Severus and Luna and immediately called his knights down and plummeted to them, when he was at ground level he found Hermione happily waiting for him and Severus in a jolly old mood which even though he was happy to be Harry's father of sorts, was still unusual to Harry to see, "yes darling?" Harry asked feverishly, she smiled and simply handed him a letter," this came for you I'd read it before we tell you our verdict we will explain in the great hall in 10 minutes, we shall leave you to it." Before she left harry pulled her into a passionate kiss and then went and sat down to open his letter.

_Harry,_

_It's good to know you finally took the crown back for your family and now you have I have a pact to uphold to your father. Come by the shop later this week or today whatever suits your busy schedule and I will explain. Also I was told by your darling fiancé that you have a phoenix now that is the reincarnation of one Colin Creevey if it is Colin's swish could you possibly bring me a phoenix feather, no more than one after that priori incantatum business with yours and Voldemort's wands I don't want to be responsible for another curious situation but anyway come by the shop and everything will be explained._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr Ollivander_

Harry took into mind that he had saved Ollivander and he (Ollivander) probably thought he owed him (Harry) a favour afterwards so he was upholding this pact, "as long as there is no bloody prophecy involved in whatever Ollivander wants to speak about then I won't go absolutely nuts" he thought to himself. He kept this thought in his head until he got to the great hall and found all of his subject and friends there already, who bowed as Harry walked to his temporary throne, "this will take some getting used to" Harry thought to himself as he sat on his throne. And all at once the crowd stood and immediately stated, "Long live the king" Harry nodded and called the three deciders to him and they bowed again, "ok that's enough if one more person in my court bows to me I will call it treason because all of you are my friends" they nodded and apologized and Severus stepped forward.

"son we, your chosen three have decided the perfect person to bring back that will not only make a difference for the better in your reign but also to make your life easier" harry flinched at the word son after not being called it for years until Snape started a few hours ago, Severus looked hurt at this and harry explained, "sorry Severus but seeing as I've been without a fathering figure for so long it'll take a while for it to sink in that your calling me son and I call you dad" Severus smiled in understanding and continued.

"Well Son the person we have decided on can be a good friend of yours and will make your reign happy and fun and also keep you organised beyond the level that Hermione keeps you at" Harry laughed and nodded for him to continue, "We have chosen for you to bring back to life-" Snape stopped as Ron interrupted.

"No competition you have got to bring back Fred" he shouted. Harry silenced him.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY I HAVE TOLD YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND ALL THE KNIGHTS THAT THE THREE CHOSEN WILL CHOOSE WHO TO BRING BACK AND IF THEY DON'T CHOOSE FRED THE TOUGH FUCKING LUCK!" Harry shouted, Ron was taken aback and shut up even if he was angry at this comment, "continue father" Harry told Snape.

"As I was saying we have chosen for you to bring back Bellatrix Lestrange" Snape said seriously. At those words Neville, the Weasleys, and most of the crowd gasped and started shouting out and disagreeing with this. Harry silenced them and turned to Hermione, was this a unanimous decision?" he asked her.

She nodded and explained, "I was a bit wary of Severus' decision at first but then Luna went into one of her weird seer trances and said and I quote "Bellatrix, if called on into the world of the living by harry will automatically have her light side brought back and not the darkness within" so I guess Bellatrix would be good and efficient if she wins" she said when Snape gave her a look to say what the hell, harry wondered, "wins what dad?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Snape sighed and cursed himself for not explaining earlier, "Wins the battle of personality, Bella on the other side will be forced to fight her evil side Bellatrix and if she wins she will be through the veil again but if she loses we will lose our one chance to bring someone else back." Harry contemplated this and said "then it will be done but I have no nice feelings for Bellatrix so it will be very hard to put together the right feelings to bring her back and I'm guessing she will come back in the place she was killed by molly yes?" Snape nodded and harry said, "Then let everyone leave unless they have some good memory of Bella" everyone left apart from a very embarrassed Remus. He looked at Remus and started laughing at his embarrassed face knowingly, "would you like to complete the ritual in my name Remus" Remus nodded and sat in Harry's throne and brought back the memory of the fated day he hooked up with Bellatrix and unlike what Harry did he spoke a ritual, "_in the name of the Wizard King Harry James Potter, son and heir to James and Lily Potter. I Remus Lupin call on the spirit of Bella Lestrange in her good and light form provided she wins the battle between her good and evil selves. May she bring herself to my arms so we can once again love as we once did and may our lives be happy and may she help the king in his attempts to still the evil left in the world"_

_The afterlife_

_Bella felt the ritual spoke by her beloved Remus but Bellatrix wouldn't have it but the ritual started working and both sides of Bella ended up at the respective sides of a coliseum and each had a wand in their hands, Bellatrix smiled evilly at one side of the coliseum and at the other Bella just grinned and the fight began each flew spells unknown at each other and none were relenting, "give up Trixie Remus called for me and it is me who will share sex and passion with him again and aid the king in his mission to rid the world of all evil" she stated Bellatrix never replied just sent more spells but each one Bella dodged and eventually scored her the shot that would make her live again but Trixie just got back up and fired back and again Bella hit her mark but this time thought of Remus and that night when he took her until the morning light of dawn and that time Trixie felt destroyal in her heart and broke up like Voldemort on firewhiskey and a portal opened for Bella but before she could go to her love she was stopped by Death, "if you intend to aid Harry then tell him that his enemy is me and he has evaded me long enough and I will use whatever means possible to take his life but if he evades me again I will give him a fruitful life with his lover" she nodded and left through the portal._

Living world

Harry had Aurors posted all around the position Bella would appear in case her dark side came through the veil in her black fucked up dress, but instead saw a completely different sight he saw Bella in a white and pink dress with combed hair and smelling of lavender perfume and had her hands full of a bouquet of roses. She smiled at him and gave him a big hug, "I'm sorry for all the trouble my dark side caused and I hope you will let me aid you in your mission to keep evil out of the world" harry simply nodded perplexed at the different Bella and he just kneeled at her feet and said, "Bella I forgive you for everything now if you help me and keep my reign happy but I fear there is one family that will never forgive you and that is the Longbottoms." She nodded and Harry knew she understood and would find a way to make up for it at some point, "where is Remus, I need to meet with him your majesty" she asked him, Harry pointed to the great hall and left for bed, "oh Harry I have a message for you from Death himself he says thatyour enemy is him and you have evaded him long enough and he will use whatever means possible to take your life but if you evades him again he will give you a fruitful life with your lover" Harry nodded his understanding nervously and almost ran to his quarters. Bella went towards the great hall and spoke with Remus.

As soon as she walked in Remus' heart skipped a beat and she started the conversation with, "Remus Lupin I do hope that you don't have a girlfriend or a wife I should know about" she asked him with a smile" he nodded and said, "unfortunately while you turned evil tonks fancied me and we got married but we recently divorced when she found out I had sex with you, her aunty" Remus explained, Bella nodded and pulled out her new wand that she got when her dark side had left her, she transfigured the staff table into a double bed and winked at Remus. He led her to the bed and they had a night full of fun together.

The next morning was sure to be full of surprises for everyone.

A/N well that is a bit longer but more to come today as well and tomorrow but I must keep writing different chapters to keep the suspense.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N please keep reviewing some ideas it will help the chapter process greatly

The king of wizards

Chapter 10

Surprises and celebrations

When Harry awoke next morning he woke early. He had to get Hermione and her ladies out of the house with protection for at least 3 more days. Without asking her harry packed all their bags booked a private island and sent his best knights on the mission of protecting them but no funny business with them. So when Hermione awoke harry told her it was her hen holiday instead of hen night and she would be on a private island in the Caribbean with protection and her ladies for 3 days, she gratefully accepted and off she and her ladies and 6 knights went to the booked island. Harry searched for Remus and Sirius and Bella and found two of the three in a bed behind the throne, "Remus, Bella wake up" they awoke and got ready wondering what to expect from him, Sirius turned up and they flooed to diagon alley, "alright guys and gal here's the thing I need 2 people to look for flowers and centrepieces and 1 to accompany me to madam malkins and Ollivanders then we will switch and me and the 1 will sort out the other thing while the 2 get fitted" he explained the 3 understood that it was for the wedding and Sirius went with Harry and Remus with Bella, "what's the theme harry" Bella asked, harry pondered this and went with floral and stories, "remember Hermione loves the smell of freshly mown grass, so get a decoration at the top table that will smell like that to her, also go with blue and red and maybe pink for flowers and find stuff that you think she will like even visit her parents if you think it will help" he said, they nodded and went off their way and Sirius made for Madam Malkins but stopped short when he saw Harry head for Ollivanders first, "we need to go here first Sirius."

As they walked into the wandmakers' shop they were greeted and moved to the back room by Ollivander's Granddaughter Sophie Ollivander, "Grandpa Ben has been expecting you" Harry looked at her in confusion, "Grandpa Ben?" Harry asked her. She smiled at his stupidity and explained, "Ben Ollivander the wandmaker" and they walked into the room and harry cursed himself for not asking Mr Ollivanders name

"Hello Mr Ollivander" Harry and Sirius said in sync. Ollivander smiled and started, "aah your majesty you got my letter I trust" harry nodded in reply and Ben continued, "The pact I made to your father was to give you some things that he left for you, when you took your throne. things that would benefit you personally and make you happy" at this he produced three boxes, harry took the first and opened it and wished he hadn't been with Sirius because as soon as he opened that box he started crying for inside was a picture of James and Lily's wedding day with a note saying "here is a few ideas for you son". The next he opened slower than the first in case it was something similar but had nothing to worry about as inside this one was a frozen in time cat that had a note saying "this is the family cat say these words and it will be unfrozen: felinus gratoria" he spoke the words and the cat came to life, "here Sirius you take the cat a reminder of Lily and James" harry said to his godfather who took the cat and began to cry like a baby. Inside the third was a piece by Ollivander himself, he had made harry a new wand with exactly the same specifications as his last phoenix feather wand but had Colin's feather in it. The wand immediately took to harry as its master and immediately spouted a message in the voice harry remembered from the battle at the graveyard it was his father James, "harry I asked Mr Ollivander when you were 1 to put this message in the wand so when you took it you would hear it so here goes, by now you will have taken the crown and it will seem as if everyone loves you except one person and if I hazard a guess it's an ex-girlfriend but anyway this girl or whoever will not be trusted if you don't already know this and they will stop at nothing to get you back or revenge or whatever. Anyway warnings over me and lily know we will die at the hands of Voldemort and we want you to know we will be looking down on your progress and help you when we have a chance so just remember that when you don't feel particularly safe because you have found a strong wind force you in a direction or something like that then beware because it will be lily's motherly instinct and my want for some action. Also lily and I will leave a special dream message for you in Mr Ollivanders dreams the day before you got this so you can hear some more recent news." Harry looked to Mr Ollivander and he made a movement like a swish and harry swished his wand in the air and a new message started in the voice of lily, "oh son we are so proud of your progress in this world and your recent victory over Voldemort, your so grown up but one of your recent blunders as James is calling it has made him ever so slightly annoyed. I'm guessing you know that I mean you calling Severus dad but son you are right in your reasons and James should just be glad someone is protecting you. We are very proud of you in your choice of fiancé as Hermione is just the woman I wanted you to love, but as you know it came with consequences resulting in the enmity of Ginevra Weasley but that's her own fault for being a big-headed bitch. Anyway all we can tell you is that she is planning something terrible against sweet Hermione that will strike on the wedding day from the aisle so make sure you're ready with protection we love you sweetie and our final message is this: you have one chance so make it count." The message ended and harry and Sirius were crying like mad and were still crying when Ollivander saw them out onto the street with very fond farewells.

The pair walked into madam malkins after they had calmed down and got dress robes fitted, Harry in a white 3 piece suit with a blue tie and Sirius in a black 3-piece with a yellow tie. They then met up with Remus and Bella and Harry looked over the decorations and flowers and was so pleased with their choices they then did a swap and Remus and Bella got fitted while Harry and Sirius went about getting a marquee and a magical priest and when everything was set to go harry had one last pit stop to make he told the others apart from Bella to go back to Hogwarts and sort the Marquee out next to the lake. Bella wondered why Harry still needed her but followed on anyway and they found their way to the magical bank, Harry covered Bella with his invisibility cloak that he had fetched using Colin and walked inside and asked to get into both the potter and Black vaults unaccompanied and so it was. First the pair went to the potter vaults and once inside Bella took the cloak off and asked why they were here.

"Bella my friend we are here for 2 out of three items and the 3rd is in the black vaults but first "he said, harry summoned to him his mother and fathers wedding rings and left for the black vaults, when they arrived he picked up some parchment, "do you know what this is Bella" he asked, she shook her head, "these are your marriage certificates to the Lestrange bastard and since you are good and in the light now I am revoking it and reinstating you as a black family member" he said this with a happiness and he set the papers on fire knowing that this marked the divorce of the Lestranges. While in the vault he picked up the third item which was the cape of the royal advisor and left, Bella put the Cloak back on and they left. Once they had flooed back to Hogwarts, Harry inspected the Marquee and the preparations and they were brilliant.

"the ceremony will happen here in the great hall" harry told his godfather and Severus, "I'm inviting everyone who was in the hall the day of Bella's rebirth so we will need about 20 benches either side of the hall, the staff table will be moved to the Marquee with the authentic thrones of the potter family from potter manor, 6 other seats will be at the top table and every other table must have at least 6 seat and 25 tables for the people who can stay for the reception. The reception shall be held obviously in the marquee and the menu will be that set by the house elves can you put George on the task of telling them to make the menu please father" he instructed, Severus nodded and walked out to speak to George and returned to harry looking around the hall and Sirius came up to him, " Severus the boy is getting seriously uptight about this wedding he needs to relax, we should arrange a stag do" Sev nodded, "Son if I may be excused I wish to check on the marquee and then make my way to my chambers for the night" harry nodded to him and Snape walked off. Sirius sighed, "Harry why don't we use Dumbledore's throne in the reception and use the real thrones for the wedding for you and Hermione to sit on when Married and your queen is crowned" harry thought about this idea and nodded, "thanks Sirius do you mind seeing to that as I am completely knackered" He answered, "also get word to Hermione to find a dress and appoint bridesmaids" Sirius nodded and went to leave but was stopped, "oh and Sirius" harry said he turned and nodded to his godson, "will you be my best man?" Sirius smiled, Nodded enthusiastically and then went about his duties. On the way back to the common room Harry noticed that Hogwarts felt different, it felt more like a defensible fortress than a home and school, Since when did harry think that about Hogwarts. He left it to stress and turned in.

But his sleep was short lived when early the next morning (which was a Wednesday) he got a knock at the window from pigwidgeon, he let the annoying owl into the room and untied the letter from his leg.

_**Harry,**_

_** Things have been fairly quiet on the island except for something that happened yesterday it was found that the island in particular was the island on which Ginny had taken refuge we took her down before she could hurt the princess and her maidens but now her majesty is desperate to come home, we were flooed her instructions by Sirius she has complied and will see you on Friday bloody hell mate you better have the place sorted 'cause she plans to walk in from the Caribbean down the aisle I really hope you're ready by 12 noon cause that's when she will be apparating back with us.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**Knight of the first order.**_

So looking at his clock harry realized he literally had a day and a half until Hermione arrived and even though it was midnight he made his way down to the great hall which was already decorated, the benches were in and aisle and the altar was at the front with the thrones to the side of it. Harry cast some wards to stop apparition in and out from the aisle and the benches as during the battle the ward on Hogwarts had failed and not been renewed. Once that was done he went to the side of the room where the flowers were placed for safe keeping and put a charm on them to keep them from dying and he went to the kitchens where he was served tea and biscuits by the elves while writing down the menu for the wedding for them, in about 15 minutes after finishing the menu Severus turned up, "Harry? I thought you would be resting" Severus asked Harry swallowed the rest of his biscuit before replying, "Father I couldn't sleep after I got a message from Ron" and after seeing the worried look on his surrogate fathers face he continued, "don't worry she is fine they got attacked by Ginny and when I knew this I had to stop what mum told me in a message when I got my new wand yesterday so I warded the room and then did some more decorating and wrote the menu". Snape calmed at this and the elves brought him some tea and biscuits as well, "Harry, I'm glad you think of me as a father figure but why not Sirius?" he asked, harry was taken aback at this and smiled, "Sirius may be my godfather but 1 he gets me mixed up with my dad when he's sad and 2 he never does anything seriously it's all a joke to him" Harry replied, Snape nodded his agreement and was contented until harry passed him parchment and a quill, "what's this?" Snape asked harry shrugged and just said, "read it"

_**I Harry James Potter do hereby wish for Severus Snape to be a father in name and to be a father in actions. To help me through the tough times and to be well-wisher in the good. Conditions of adoption include: no name change, no bloodline change and no change of duty. Meaning that the aforesaid Harry James Potter shall remain Harry James Potter, will stay a potter and will not give up the throne to his adopted father Severus Snape. In addition Snape will give guidance to his adopted son and remain under the pact made by him to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to keep Harry safe.**_

_**Signed: Harry James Potter Signed:**_

Snape gasped once he read it and looked towards harry in question, "if you agree with the terms and Harry put the parchment in a letter to Hermione and sent Colin to take it away, he then got up, said night to his father and went back to bed.

Hermione POV

A chirrup from the window alerted Hermione to the presence of Colin with a letter from Harry, she opened it slowly and read the letter first.

_Hermione,_

_Only a day left until our marriage and not a day goes by when I don't miss you, the wedding will be ready for your return so don't fret. Anyway to the initial business, firstly I don't like to wait for Ron's updates to find if you're ok because it makes me think I'm out of the loop but you're forgiven. Secondly Attached to this is a parchment which I'd like you to perform the necessary legal spells on and send to what was the ministry but is now just my filing cabinet haha._

_Always in love _

_Harry_

Hermione then looked at the second piece of parchment and read it through.

_**I Harry James Potter do hereby wish for Severus Snape to be a father in name and to be a father in actions. To help me through the tough times and to be well-wisher in the good. Conditions of adoption include: no name change, no bloodline change and no change of duty. Meaning that the aforesaid Harry James Potter shall remain Harry James Potter, will stay a potter and will not give up the throne to his adopted father Severus Snape. In addition Snape will give guidance to his adopted son and remain under the pact made by him to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to keep Harry safe.**_

_**Signed: Harry James Potter Signed: **__**Severus Snape**_

She gasped at this one but after reading through the terms eventually agreed that Harry was making the right decision and performed the necessary spells on the parchment then sent it to the ministry for filing. She then finally went to bed after being able to smell Harry's deodorant on the parchment.

Hogwarts

The house elves were busy, the people were rushing about and the decorations were being finalized as Hermione would be arriving for her wedding in about 24 hours when everything was finalized harry gave a briefing, "Aurors, friends, and honoured guests I have reason to believe Ginny will attack from the aisle at the wedding that aisle is now heavily warded but at the end of each row will be an auror to protect Hermione, Aurors will also be posted by the doors to the great hall both inside and out and near the thrones. These very Aurors will be posted all around the Marquee at the reception as well. If anyone should see Miss Ginevra Weasley near the reception they send up red sparks and if in here they scream okay?" they all nodded and they all re-checked their decorations, presents, centrepieces, food, smells, name labels, and the band checked their set up and once everyone was happy with the work they turned in early so as to get an early start on Harrys wedding day. But Harry couldn't sleep as the nerves were building up but he tried his best to sleep and eventually the beauty of dreams took him.

_**Dreamland**_

"_**I thought you loved me not little miss bookworm" Ginny's voice stated**_

"_**Harry...HAAAAARRRRRY!" Hermione's voice screamed**_

"_**Told you I would take you eventually" death told him**_

"_**Join me, and we can be unstoppable" Ron's voice cut in**_

Reality

Harry awoke with a start, those dreams had completely addled with his mind, but nevertheless he got up and remembered he was getting married in a few hours so he used the shower and charmed himself to prevent perspiration and to smell like freshly mown grass and peppermint, the smells which Hermione loved so much. Deciding he had better shave and sort out his hair he spent the next 15 minutes trimming his facial hair and tidying up his mess of hair when finished and dried he put on his 3-piece and blue tie and he headed down to the common room at 11:15. When down the stairs he found Sirius waiting for him with both rings and a cushion, "ready Harry?" Sirius asked, Harry gulped, "as ready as I'll ever be, how long have we got?" harry replied, Sirius checked his watch and mouthed 45mins to Harry and they walked downstairs to the great hall. All the seats were taken apart from the seats reserved for his knights and Snape who-since her parents were muggles-was giving Hermione away. In the last 45 minutes everyone spent time checking everything over all their respective decorations and clothes and stuff until they got the secret knock on the great hall door giving warning that Hermione had arrived.

All the guests sat in their places and the band struck up, Hermione walked in behind her bridesmaids who turned out to be Luna and Lavender, she was wearing a golden dress with a purple train and a purple tinted veil. Harry was speechless, she looked amazing and more than one person was envious as was hinted by the signalling scream and the whoosh of wind harry got (the sign from his parents) giving the direction Ginny was he turned to see the red head with her wand out and just stated, "Aurors to arms" and within seconds Ginny was apparating with a broken spine. And the wedding continued like nothing happened Hermione made it to the altar and was proud of Harry's 3-piece and admired the decorations

"Harry you have done so well with the decorations" she said, he smiled and the ceremony started. They got to the I Do's or speech bit ad harry started, "I Harry James Potter, do hereby take Hermione Jane Granger as my lawfully wedded wife and queen, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part" he slid his mother's wedding ring handed to him by Sirius onto Hermione's left ring finger, "I Hermione Jane Granger, do hereby take Harry James Potter as my lawfully wedded husband and king, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part" she smiled and slid his father's ring onto his left ring finger. Harry smiled and the priest took up his line, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Harry obliged and he turned and sat on Dumbledore's seat and nodded to Sirius, "in the name of Harry James Potter, king of the wizarding world, I hereby Crown the new queen Hermione Jane Granger-Potter as Queen Hermione the wise" sirius announced she knelt down and gladly took the crown (mentioned in one of the other chapters) and hugged sirius, she then turned and sat in her makeshift throne and Harry stood, "Today is a day for joy, I have one more announcement before the reception by the lake. Could Luna Lovegood come forward." She stepped forward and harry spoke again, "Luna Lovegood I hereby name you Royal advisor to the king you will be the merlin to my Arthur, do you accept this position" she thought about it and smiled.

"yes your majesty I do, but to start my advising off I'd like to ask the queen to step 2 paces to the left" Luna said, Hermione did so and in good timing as an avada kedavra hit where Hermione was standing from the position that Ginny had been in earlier, "damn she must have rigged it so it would go off when Hermione sat down" Harry said, "but no matter your safe now Hermione, Luna as advisor please take the royal robes of advisory" Luna obliged and wore the purple robes that harry had taken from the Black Vaults, "now would everyone like to head down to the reception and find their place names" and they walked down to the reception…

Ginny POV

"I tried master I truly did but they were ready for me" Ginny explained to an unknown person.

"I truly believe you Ginny but Sorry will not cut it I need pleasure out of this" he said in a ghastly evil voice, Ginny was scared, scared that her virginity was about to be taken by someone other than Harry Fucking Potter and she didn't know who it was but they seemed familiar. Before she could find out any more Ginny found herself strung up against the wall being whipped by the man. And Ginny knew she was in for a rough night.

**A/N the reception is in the next chapter and as you notice I am making them longer but seriously more reviews means more emails and more likely I will remember to update faster so keep those emails coming and I will update again later**


End file.
